Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Team Ice Shocker
by PikaDream
Summary: He doesn't understand what I'm talking about this Pokemon that killed my parents. He thinks it's harmless,but it's not. Project Darkness is said to be the All-Powerful Chaos. What IS Project Darkness?


_**Gangu**__**Eevee **__**Aka **__**Pikadream **__**Presents...**_

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Team Ice Shocker Prologue**

**Part 1:Unknown Bandits**

* * *

_Tap-tap...Tap-tap. _The sound of moving tapping sounds was heard every night in the village of Green Root,which was always quiet and only the wind can be heard. _Tap-tap...Tap-tap. _"Oi! Who is awake in the middle of the night?!" whispered a Smeargle with White paint on his tail instead of Green or Shiny Red. He tiptoed through his house,after hearing the tapping sounds of movement...Which sounded a bit closer to him. "*Gasp* Oh no..." He tiptoed into a corner and peered at his kitchen to see a mysterious shadow that is taking the food he has. "HUH?!" the Smeargle gotten out of the corner after the shadow heard him screamed. "Hey you! Why are you taking my food-" He saw the shadow had a scarf and noticed the shape. He recognized that scarf and shape from anywhere. Many Pokemon was complaining about this thief that was stealing all the food in the night. He never believed them,but now that he seen it for real,he was very scared. "E-EEEEKKKK!" He screamed. The shadow taken a step closer to him. "You can't! You can't be!" The shadow took another step. Sparks of electricity soars through it. "P-Please don't kill me! PLEASE!" The shadow took another. The Smeargle fell on the ground. "Please don't kill me..." He whispered. The shadow replies with only one word,which she whispered..."Thunderbolt."

The Smeargle gotten shocked by the shadow's Thunderbolt,blurring his eyesight. He fainted,but he heard the shadow walking away with his food and hearing he said,"My name is Lightning,by the way. I came from the Great Root Forest." Although he didn't hear her very important warning. "_DON'T _reveal my name _OR_ my location to your fellow villagers or you or the Pokemon will receive a terrible fate..."

* * *

"Why did this happen again?!" "Next time you should have trusted us,Sketcher!" "Please tell us why this happen,Viridi! You're the only Pokemon in your village with great words of wisdom!" Every Pokemon in Green Root Village was complaining about what happened to Sketcher the Smeargle last night in his house. Viridi,a Shiny Cherrim who always hold a wooden staff with her from Sunshine Forest,has come after one of the local villagers in Green Root has been tired of all of it,due to many complains being about his daughter since the shadow was almost shaped like her,making him using a Icy Flower to record his voice and sending it to Viridi which was a message.

_"Excuse me. My name is Deidara. I hall from Green Root Village. Four peaceful words:I NEED YOUR HELP! I've been sick and tired of these complains about the mysterious food thief! Need an explanation?! Hmm! Well,let me explain:A few days ago,a Piplup named Pipsy was sleepwalking through her house,which always happens after her eating a lot at 6 or 7 PM(_Another voice was heard while he was talking. _"Yeah,she might be kinda fat,but her shape doesn't even change while she eats!")...Ignore my daughter who you just heard...Raitoningu! Please don't bother me while I'm talking to someone,message or not!("Yes,father!")...Anyway,while she was sleepwalking,she bump into this mysterious Pokemon,who was,unfortunately for her,was stealing all her food!("Well,she is a Big Eater after all.")What did I say about bothering me while I'm talking to someone?("Sorry,father!")...Anyway...This shadow has attacked her,almost __**Killing **__her in the process! This Pokemon always get away without saying who he or she is or where she's from! However,I heard rumors that she might live in the Great Root Forest,a forbidden forest to the young Pokemon of Green Root. I will go to that forest and find this Pokemon! But let me tell you why I don't want to help my fellow friends...After those events,the food thief keeps coming at night,in a different house,getting all the food it can get,leading to the many complains I always get about the thief! In fact,at some point,a Pokemon finally saw the shape of the thief,which was a Pichu,which is what my daughter is! They complain that she was the thief,which I was __**VERY**__ mad at,since she would never do something like that! And that's why I came to you. I heard good things about you,Viridi. You are said to be the great wisdom teller in your forest. Some say you're even better than me! I know you can try to find some way to stop their constant complaining! I will try to find this thief and stop this once and for all!"_

* * *

"Please,people!" Phosphora,a Raichu with Blond crescent-shaped with red tipped hair,who always have a long,Blue scarf that sparks electricity at the end of it,has also come with also come with Viridi,while one teammate of their team,Team Nature,is protecting their base at Sunshine Forest. She comes to her leader's aid by going in front of her,making most of the villagers stopped talking,with some while stopped their complaining,tremble in fear due to them knowing that her scarf lets her store lots of electricity,almost up to even 200,000 volts,making her Electric attacks do lots of damage to one Pokemon. "Our leader will answer EVERY question about the food thief! But for now,let her rest for a bit!" She said. "But first..." Viridi said,having a bit of anger in her face. "Do anyone know where Deidara lives?"

"Oh,he's right in that house with that clay owl that sometimes sleep on the branches." A Piplup with a Pink Joy Ribbon said,pointing at one of the houses. "Thank you." Viridi said and she and her teammate walk towards the house. "You are going to hit him multiple times,are you?" Phosphora whispered to her leader. "Oh yes I am." Viridi replied,as she barge through the door. "WHERE IS DEIDARA?!" She yelled,only to get one reply from a Pichu with Blond ponytailed hair and a Raccoon tail.

"Oh,father's not here. He already left for Great Root Forest to find the food thief."

"WHAT?!" Viridi yelled,only to remember that he said he would go to Great Root Forest,which was forbidden for the young ones who lived in Green Root Village,meaning his daughter,Raitoningu has to stay home. "Oh...Sorry,I really don't want to hear the villagers right now...Can I rest here?" She said calmly. "Sure,Viridi & Phosphora of Team Nature!" Raitoningu said happily. "How do you know us?!" The two teammates said with surprised faces. "Father told me about you!" Raitoningu replied. "But,I want to know...Have you heard the rumors?" The two teammates look at each other,both giving confused looks. Viridi was the first to speak. "What rumors?"

"Well..." The Pichu gulped,as she thought someone or some team will know about it. But she was brave. "Most of the villagers say that the reason the food thief keep snatching our food is because her parents have died and she has no way of surviving,so she has no choice but to get the food from us in Green Root Village...Or at least,that's what many of the Pokemon here say."

* * *

_In the evening,before Viridi and her teammate came to Green Root Village..._

The sun was about to rise. All of the villagers in Green Root were sleeping,except for two...

"Are you sure you're going to that forest? I don't want to stay without you,father!" Raitoningu said,having a few tears coming out from her eyes. The Great Root Forest was the dark and dangerous equivalent to the village of Green Root,with the Pokemon living there being violent and are always on the lookout for trespassers in their forest,while having many treasures inside it. The younger Pokemon that lived in Green Root was forbidden not to cross the border that lies between the bright village and the dark forest,while the young Great Root residents goes by this rule as well,thinking the village is dark and scary. "Don't worry,Raitoningu. I will come back as soon as I can!" Said Deidara,a Azurill with a Blond Pony-Tail mane and a Spiked Ear. His daughter stopped crying for a bit and sniffles. "You...You will?" She said. "Of course I will." Deidara gives his daughter a big hug. Raitoningu smiled. "I'll come back as soon as I can. While I'm gone,keep an eye on the house and if Viridi and her teammates come by,can you please make them feel comfortable in our village?" He said. "Okay." Raitoningu said. Deidara then walks off to the forest of Great Root. What he and his daughter didn't know was that two mysterious figures were looking at their conversation. "...Hmph." Said one of them. "Let's go,Yeul. It seems we still have some unfinished business to take care of..."

_End of Part 1_

_To Be Continued in Prologue Part 2:New Friends,New Foes!_


End file.
